


kulay ng iyong mga mata

by loldat707



Series: Elibarra Ficsssss (idk anymore) [1]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, The soulmate AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loldat707/pseuds/loldat707
Summary: Soulmate AU: when you touch your soulmate, your world fills with colors.





	kulay ng iyong mga mata

**Author's Note:**

> uneditted: 3/24/19

Ibarra thought that he would be able to find his soulmate if he went to Europe. Everyday he was in Spain he hoped to meet them, to see what people see and to feel what people feel. It does not work out and after seven years, he found himself back in the Philippines, not thinking about it. He threw himself into helping his homeland, building a school and being generous. So imagine his surprise when, during one afternoon that he, his friends, and the ladies went to go fishing, he discovered who his soulmate was.

  
Of course he had not expected to find out. He had already resigned himself to not knowing, pining after Maria Clara even when he knew that if they were soulmates, the colors would have appeared long ago. The beautiful lady had similar feelings as it is, so he had told himself not to waste the opportunity for love.

  
The touch was incidental and the colors were momentary. When they were hauling the crocodile onto the shore, the tips of Ibarra's fingers brushed against the pilot's and instantly, the world was bursting with colors. Surprised, he glanced at the man who seemed to just blink and carry on with pulling the rope. The established young man did not know if he saw the same thing as he did.

After being fawned upon by a nearly pale Maria Clara, Ibarra walked over to the pilot, who covered himself in blankets and cloths.

  
"Utang ko ang aking buhay sa iyo, señor," the pilot said in a rich, baritone voice and Ibarra almost swooned. He cleared his throat.

  
"Kayo po ay masyadong matapang," he replied in his accented Tagalog. He itched to touch him again, yet refrained from doing so.

  
"Maaari nga po."

  
The pilot nodded, walking away from Ibarra. The illustrado followed him with his gaze, sighing.

  
In the next couple of days, all Ibarra could think about was him. He never thought that he would have a man as a soulmate, since he knew that society has yet to accept the concept of homosexuality, much less the church. Still, his mind wandered to the boatman's dark, long hair, his melancholic eyes, and his mysterious disposition. He later learned that his name was Elias and that he was being hunted by the civil guards.

  
His restlessness did not go unnoticed. One day Maria Clara seated Ibarra at the veranda, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

  
"Crisostomo, ano ba ang nangyayari sayo?" she asked gently, a hand resting on his own.

  
Ibarra sighed. "Wala ito, Maria, mayroon lang nasa isip ko."

  
"Sabihin mo sakin at baka matulungan kita."

  
The young man looked at his childhood friend, hesitating. By the look in Maria Clara's eyes, he gave in, looking away.

  
"Naalala mo ba nung tayo'y pumunta sa lawa?" The lady nodded. Ibarra proceeded on telling her what happened with the pilot, describing the feeling as much as he can. Maria Clara listened to him attentively. When he was done, he leaned back on his seat, sighing.

  
"Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko," Ibarra admitted.

  
Maria Clara pondered on this. "Kung totoong para kayo sa isa't-isa, magkikita at magkikita kayo muli."

  
"At kung hindi niya naramdaman kung anong naramdaman ko?"

  
"Kung hindi ay kailangan mong tanggapin yun." Maria Clara squeezed his hand before standing up and leaving him alone.

  
She was right about meeting him again. The next time Ibarra saw Elias was at the church.

  
"Mag-ingat kayo sa araw ng pagbabasbas sa unang bato ng paaralan. 'Wag kayong lulusong sa hukay at sa batong ihuhulog pagka't ang buhay niyo ay nasa panganib," the pilot whispered to him, walking away right after. Ibarra wanted to call after him but he did not, for he would create a scene if he did.

  
Ibarra tried to follow the warning, yet with all the eyes looking at him, he had no choice. He met Elias' gaze as he descended down the pit.

  
The next events happened so fast. All Ibarra knew was he was looking at a man crushed underneath timbers and rubble, the same man holding the cable. He looked around and saw Elias looking down, eyebrows scrunched as he searched. The boatman finally spotted him. His face shifted into a neutral expression before he walked away, mixing with the crowd.

  
Elias came to his house right after. Ibarra was thrilled, yet he did not show it.

  
""Minsan niyo nang iniligtas ang aking buhay," the mysterious young man said. "Wala po dapat kayong ipasalamat dahil ako'y gumanti lamang. Ngayon ay ibig kong umutang saiyo ng loob."

  
"Sabihin mo ang maaari kong maitulong." Ibarra tried not to stare at Elias too long. The man he was looking for for several days was now several feet away from him. The urge to touch him was overwhelming. He clutched the hem of his shirt, hoping it will ease the need to do so.

  
"Kung susuriin man ang nangyari, sana po ay ilihim ninyo ang aking himatong sa inyo sa simbahan."

  
"'Wag kang mag-alala, hindi ko ipagkakalat kahit na alam kong ikaw ay hinahanap."

  
"Hindi para sa akin ang aking pakiusap, kundi para sayo," Elias clarified. Ibarra raised an eyebrow. "Upang maligtas ka sa anumang panganib ay kailangang hindi maghinala ang iyong mgakalaban na ika'y handa."

  
Ibarra was surprised with this. The pilot continued talking of his enemies and his safety. He concluded that Elias was not a real pilot or rustic at all, which made him more drawn to the mysterious young man.

  
"Kayo ba ay naniniwala sa kababalaghan?" Ibarra asked. "Kababalaghan ang pinag-uusapan ngayon ng mga taong-bayan."

  
"Kung ako ay maniniwala sa kababalaghan, mawawalan ako ng katwiran na maniwala sa Diyos, dahil kung ganun ay ako'y maniniwala sa isang taong may pagkadiyos at lalagay na ang Diyos ay nilalang ng taong kamukha at kaayos Niya," Elias responded. "Madalas kong madama ang kapangyarihan Niya. Nang babagsak na ang bato ay pinigilan ko ang taksil. Kami ay magkasama pero siya lang ang nasawi."

  
"Ibig sabihin ikaw ang-"

  
"Opo. Nakita ko ang kanyang balak at nang nagtangka siyang tumakas ay hinawakan ko siya. Kung ano mang nangyari ay pasya ng Diyos," Elias said solemnly.

  
Ibarra continued talking with the pilot. He was stunned at his actions, yet he cannot say that he did not feel something flutter in his chest when he thought of it being done for his safety.

  
Elias soon said that he should leave soon, since the illustrado has many people waiting on him.

  
"Mag-ingat ka, Don Ibarra. Marami kang kaaway." He headed for the door. "Paalam na po."

  
"Kailan tayo magkikita muli?" Ibarra called after him. Elias turned his head towards him slightly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

  
"Kailan ma't kailangan ninyo ako."

  
The days seemed longer as Ibarra waited for their next meeting. The waiting was not uneventful, however. He had been excommunicated, became friends with the Captain-General, and tried his best to lift the excommunication, yet still no sign of Elias.

  
Ibarra finally saw him at the tumult of the fiesta's play. He clasped his shoulder and the world flared with different hues and shades, yet he was not able to focus on it. Instead, he told Elias to do what he can and like a miracle, the fuss stopped.

  
Then came the time Elias asked to meet him by the lake one evening. Ibarra merely nodded and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. What could it be that the pilot wanted to discuss that required a few hours?

  
"Anong maipaglilingkod ko saiyo?" Ibarra asked when they were already far away from the shore. He clenched his fingers tightly, keeping them on his lap.

  
Elias watched him closely, making him squirm a little. He reached out and placed a hand on Ibarra's clenched fists. The young illustrado gasped, feeling a shiver run through his body. The pilot exhaled, looking into Ibarra's eyes.

  
"Nararamdaman niyo rin 'to, di ba?" Elias asked quietly. Ibarra blinked, nodding slowly.

  
Everything was slient there in the middle of the lake that Ibarra worried Elias could here the pounding of his heart against his chest.

The mysterious youth smiled, and he wondered if he ever saw anything as radiant as that smile was then. Ibarra was not able to pay attention to their surroundings, trapped within the world in Elias' eyes, the first of the many colors he would memorize. His eyes faintly resembled chocolate, warm and inviting.

  
The kiss that came after was soft and gentle, something that Ibarra did not expect from the quiet man. He focused on the sensations and the sounds, feeling in tune with the universe more than he thought was possible. His chest felt like it is about to burst, swelling with emotions. He managed not to cry.

  
Elias brought their foreheads together as they parted, his eyes closed. Ibarra took that moment to examine him, taking note of the curve of his lashes, the slope of his nose, and the suppleness of his lips. He could die right then and there, and he would have been the happiest.

  
"Akala ko ako lang," Ibarra whispered with a relieved laugh.

  
"Ako rin," replied Elias.

  
That was the start of many stolen moments. Ibarra would disappear for hours and return with a giddy smile on his face, to the bewilderment of the townsfolk and the amusement of Maria Clara. Everything in his life was more vibrant, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Kisses and words of admiration were traded, and Ibarra almost believed that they could always be together in their little bubble of borrowed time, but stormy seas were yet to come.

  
"Kapag may nangyari masama sa sakin, lumikas ka at kalimutan mo ako," Elias said one night when they were laying on the grass and watching the stars above.

  
Ibarra frowned and leaned on his side. "Hindi ko magagawa iyon."

  
Elias kept his gaze up at the stars, his face unreadable. The stars were beautiful that night, very much in contrast with the dark blue sky. "Alam mo na dinadala ko ang hinanakit ng aking mga kababayan. Isang araw ay ipagtatanggol ko sila at maaaring masawi. Hindi ako papayag na naroon ka kapag 'yon ay nangyari."

  
"Kaya ko ring lumaban," Ibarra persisted. Elias shifted, facing the illustrado and smiling faintly. Smiles that were only for him.

  
"Alam ko. Kaso mas mapapanatag ang loob ko kapag alam kong ligtas ka."

  
Ibarra stayed silent for a moment, looking down at his hand that was on Elias' chest. His shirt was once white, now worn down and making it seem like cream. "Di ko kayang ipangako 'yan sayo."

  
Elias sighed as he rested his hand on Ibarra's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Ako na mismo ang magdadala sayo sa kaligtasan."

  
"Gamit ang iyong bangka?"

  
"Ang ating bangka." Elias kissed him and he was not able to form any coherent thought.

  
The happy days were over replaced by anguished and painful ones. Elias yet again managed to save him and they were back in the boat again, sailing away from San Diego. As they neared their destination, Ibarra worried his lip between his teeth and drummed his fingers restlessly on his lap. Elias took his hand and kissed his knuckles gingerly.

  
"Lisanin mo ang bayan na ito makarating tayo sa pampang," Elias said, voice barely above a whisper.

  
"At ikaw? Paano ka?"

  
"Mananatili ako rito kasama ang mga naghihirap. Mas nanaisin kong mamatay sa sariling bayan kaysa sa ibang lupain."

  
Ibarra shook his head. "Hindi ka mamamatay. Sumama ka sakin."

  
The pilot merely smiled. Ibarra was about to say something when a gunshot sounded and tore his attention away from Elias. Another boat was on sight, shouting at them to stop.

  
"Alam mo kung paano magsagwan, di ba?" Elias stood up, shedding his shirt. Ibarra looked up at him with desperate eyes, clutching his leg.

  
"'Wag mong gawin sakin 'to, Elias." He cannot do this to him, not when they were this close to running away. He was not ready to see the colors disappear, living in a monochrome world once again.

  
"Magkakasalubong pa tayo muli, Crisostomo," Elias assured him, but he did not feel assured at all. "Magkita tayo sa libingan ng iyong nuno sa noche buena."

  
Ibarra bit his lip. "Mahal kita."

  
Elias leaned down, kissing Ibarra softly. "Mahal din kita."

  
As Elias moved away, the colors slowly faded out. Ibarra let out a sob followed by many. But he did what he had to do. He rowed away as fast as he can, away from the only person that was worth living, the person who showed him the wonders of color, the person he loved the most. There were several gunshots but Ibarra did not stop and soon, it was silent once again.

 

Ibarra let go of the oars, letting the tears flow freely. He looked down at his hands, seeing only shades of white, gray, and black and oh, he missed him already. He wanted to touch him and see vibrant hues and tones again, but that time was gone. If only he knew of Elias earlier, he could have not went to Spain in and they could have had years. Years. The thought made him cry harder.

  
It took some time before he recovered. Ibarra was still hurting but he had to get away. It was the least he can do for him. Remembering Elias' deep brown eyes, he steeled himself and continued rowing. Work needed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo and comment below! :3


End file.
